Problem: Ashley did 93 push-ups at night. Michael did 1 push-up in the morning. How many more push-ups did Ashley do than Michael?
Solution: Find the difference between Ashley's push-ups and Michael's push-ups. The difference is $93 - 1$ push-up. $93 - 1 = 92$.